Power lawn mowers typically incorporate a system for adjusting the height of cut of the lawn mower blade. For example, a conventional walk-behind, rotary power mower may include (among other components) a housing or deck, wheels that support the deck relative to a ground surface, a handlebar assembly for operator control of the mower, and a powered cutting blade. To control the height of cut, a height adjustment mechanism may be provided. The height adjustment mechanism generally provides a method of vertically raising and lowering the wheels relative to the deck to correspondingly raise and lower the cutting blade relative to the ground surface.
The height adjustment mechanism is typically located between the mower deck and one or more of the mower wheels. Typically, the mechanism includes a lever that is movable (e.g., pivotable) in a fore and aft direction between various detent positions, wherein the detent positions represent different height settings for the mower blade. The wheel may be bolted to a portion of the lever such that movement of the lever to different detent positions may raise or lower the respective wheel relative to the deck, effectively raising or lowering the mower blade. In general, height adjustment mechanisms allow the operator to choose one of several different height settings that will best suit a particular mowing requirement.
While such detent lever mechanisms are more than satisfactory for their intended purpose, such mechanisms may include numerous parts, potentially adding to the cost and complexity of the mower. Moreover, as stated above, the wheel is typically bolted directly to the detent lever. As a result, wheel removal, e.g., for replacement and/or maintenance, often requires various tools. Still further, in high use environments (e.g., landscape contracting) where the mower is operated for extended periods and/or the height adjustment mechanism is manipulated frequently, some components of the detent mechanism may wear prematurely, resulting in a perceived lack of durability of the mower.